


Everything's Going To Be Alright

by d0mesticbliss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0mesticbliss/pseuds/d0mesticbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a post finale fic that I wrote prior to watching the Season 2B premiere! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while! This is for @storytime-writings on tumblr! I told you and 4 other people back in November that I'd write you a fic...xD I'm so sorry it's taken so long!</p><p>This is a little Angsty but still pretty fluffy, I would say!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storytimewritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewritings/gifts).



> Angsty, get-together fanfic
> 
> Songspiration: You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol
> 
> I'm deeply apologetic (though not really) if this fic is saddening. I haven't been in the best state of mind lately, but I need to snap out of it, so I decided that I HAVE to finally fulfill the requests for fanfics that I got WAY back in November and December. @storytime-writings , this one is for you! I hope it's alright. I haven't written in a while.
> 
> Scenario: Picks up right after the heart-wrenching winter (it was the winter one right?xD) finale. ;(

She heard the cracking of the walls around her, and even the strain of standing tall seemed too harsh a task to complete now. No matter what that blast from underneath the ground was, Melinda May had her orders to get out and save everyone on the team, yet she found herself unable to do as she was told. He was down there. She couldn't just leave him there - not this time.

She could hear the ache in the walls that were keeping the ceiling from collapsing on top of her. She could see and feel the endless fall of stone landing in her hair and the ground shaking beneath her. Every structure in the room was falling to the floor, but she couldn't leave - not without him.

“COULSON!” she gripped the flashlight tightly in her hand, pointing it toward the hole in the ground where she wished he would climb out right before the danger could become all encompassing like in the movies. Her stance was widened to help keep her steady and not accidentally topple into the gaping hole. She was beginning to panic.

_I can't lose him again. Not this time._

Those words cycled through her mind repeatedly even as she continued to scream his name.

By now, the ceiling was about to give, and she knew she had to move soon.

 _'Phil. Please,'_ she pleaded in her mind.

The ceiling and walls groaned. She had to leave. Now.

“PHIL!”

She wasn’t expecting a call back. “Melinda? I told you to leave! Go!”

_Thank God he's okay._

He came into view with Mack leaning heavily on his arm. She had to help. In order to assure they could safely get back up to her, Melinda ignored his protests and made sure the ropes were secure.

“The ropes are secure. Hurry, Phil! You don't have much time!”

She called down to him as the stones falling from the floor above began to dislodge themselves into bigger pieces. One dropped down, narrowly missing May's head. Phil knew fighting with her would do no good.

“Mack,” Phil started quickly, “can you climb the rope?”

Mack took a deep breath and nodded, removing himself from Phil's arm and hobbling toward the rope.

“Hurry!” May called once again.

Through some miracle and a superb amount of effort, Mack's strength came back just enough to hoist himself up the rope. When he reached the edge of the opening, May hurriedly helped pull him up and over, onto the cement.

“Go! Quickly, you need to get to the Bus!” May urged Mack.

He looked at the unstable structure above him, and then glanced back again at May who now had her back to him, helping Coulson pull himself up to the top. She felt Mack's gaze still on her and she quickly turned back to him, repeating her statement, “Go!”

Just then, one medium sized piece of debris fell from the ceiling -

“MAY!” both Coulson and Mack called out.

\- she tried to move out of the way, but she wasn't quick enough.

Everything went black.

~

_**1 year ago** _

_“I didn't do it for Fury, I did it for you! To protect you! I -” she paused for just a second, as if biting her tongue; she was holding something back, but he was so infuriated! He couldn't believe she could betray him like that._

_“You mean a lot to me. A lot.”_

_He heard the words, the sincerity in her voice, the pure affection clearly etched in her features, but he refused to acknowledge both of their feelings._

_And then, she left, and he finally allowed himself to see what was so incredibly obvious._

_He had gone to make sure Audrey was safe, and Melinda left. He put a woman that didn't even know he was alive before the woman who has been there for him throughout most of his life and who has done nothing but what she thought was best for his well-being. She did it all for him, and he got mad at her; he drove her away. This was his fault, and he couldn't do anything about it. And what killed him the most was that he understood what they meant to each other. He knows what she meant when she said that he meant a lot to her._

_“I love you.”_

_That's what she had wanted to say, and if she told him now, he would tell her the same thing._

~

_**Present Time** _

He had immediately begun climbing the rope up to the surface of the hole. She put herself in danger for him, again, and she got hurt. He got her hurt.

Once he got to the top, Mack was holding Melinda in his arms as if she were a small child, a painful grimace defining his features.

Phil dodged the falling rocks until he reached Mack. He then quickly, but gently, took Melinda into his arms and Mack nodded to him as they ran toward the exit. Rocks rained down around them, many barely missing their heads.

~

The Bus was still in its place when they reached it. Only when they were safely inside did Phil remember all his responsibilities and what he needed to do. But at the moment, all that mattered was getting Melinda the help she needed.

Phil looked around, and on the bus was Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, and Hunter.

Everyone was wide-eyed when they saw Melinda secured in Phil's arms. He just signaled FitzSimmons to follow him as he made his way to the Medical Bay. He laid her on one of the beds, and looked to Jemma.

“What do I do?”

~

“Where's Skye and Trip?” Mack asked Bobbi and Hunter, but they didn't have time to answer.

A voice rang out from behind Mack.

“Trip's dead.”

It was Skye.

“He's dead, and it's all my fault.”

She slunk down to her knees on the cool metal of the Bus's floor. The land beneath them trembled when she hit the ground. Bobbi ran to her side.

“What do you mean, 'It's your fault'?” she asked.

Skye looked up at Bobbi, “All of this,” she motions to the collapsing building, “ _I_ did _all_ of this.”

Bobbi shifted her gaze toward the men behind her.

“How?”

“It doesn't matter. You just need to get me somewhere where I won't hurt any of you. Maybe the holding cell? Or just- just somewhere. I can't...I don’t want to hurt any of you. Please,” she pleaded.

At this moment, Phil slowly walked into the room, a solemn look on his face.

Skye didn't understand what was going on. Did he already know about her? Or Trip? And then, she realized that she didn't see May anywhere.

“No,” Phil looked up toward Skye when she spoke, “Did I-? Is she-?”

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she got off the floor, stood, and began to back up. She wanted to run, everything in her told her to run, but Coulson's voice brought her back; it kept her from following her instincts.

“She's not dead, Skye,” he walked toward her, and pulled her into an embrace. He didn't know who needed it more, her or him. She made a weak attempt to push him away, but he held her close.

“Now why do we need to put you in the holding cell?”

“I'm the epicenter of something. I don't know. I just know that these earthquakes are being caused by me,” she said quickly, “May...?”

He averted his gaze to focus on the floor and said, “They told me that it's nothing too bad. Probably just a concussion, and as long as she wakes up within the next 24 hours, she'll be perfectly fine.”

He said that last part for himself more than anyone else. She _had_ to be fine. He'd never forgive himself if she wasn't.

Skye exhaled deeply but quickly replied, “You need to lock me up. I don't have control over these powers, and I need to know that I'm not putting any of you in any more danger than I already have. Please, AC.”

_'Still using that name when I'm Director.'_

“Okay,” he understood where she was coming from, “We will figure out what's going on. Okay? We'll help you control this.”

His hands were on both of Skye's shoulders, and he had the weakest reassuring smile on his face. It was all he could muster.

“Let's get you settled.”

~

Phil was sitting in a chair by Melinda's bed, waiting for her to grace him with her presence. The moment was filled with the heavy essence of regret. The air was thick with the anticipation of hearing words that were never said, and Phil's shoulders took the brunt of the atmosphere's sadness. His head was bent low and were being held by his hands which were resting on his knees.

She had a bandage wrapped around her head and an IV that was inserted into her arm to constantly keep fluids going into her system and keep her hydrated.

_'Everything's going to be alright.'_

~

**_Flashback_ **

_They were sitting in the seats of an airport in their terminal waiting for their plane to board._

_“Please carry this with you,” Phil pleaded, using the puppydog eyes he knew Melinda couldn't refuse._

_Melinda opened her mouth to ask why he was giving this to her now, but he already answered her before the words escaped her lips._

_“I feel like something BIG is going to happen soon, and I want you to know that I'll be there through whatever is yet to come.”_

_She gave him a triumphant smirk and seized the item from his grasp, slipping it into her leather jacket's pocket and gave him a look. Though his words touched her heart, she replied with a quick, “Are you happy now?”_

_“Very,” he replied with a sweet smile gracing his features._

_She loved his smiles. Sometimes, when she was upset, his smiles were one of the first things she'd think about. He made her happy._

_His voice snapped her back to reality with a question._

_“Do you know who this guy is?”_

_She sent him a questioning look._

_“The guy that we're bringing back.”_

'Oh, that guy.'

_She shook her head and shrugged, lowering her voice so no one else around them could hear, “He's an inhuman, and we're the welcome wagon.”_

_Phil exhaled and leaned back against the chair rubbing his face with his hands, “Alright.”_

_“Flight MH48 to Bahrain is now boarding.”_

_Melinda got up, “That's us.”_

_She turned around to face Phil who was still sitting in his chair. She held out her hands to him as an offer to help him to his feet. He graciously took them into his own and got up. They grabbed their carry-ons and began walking toward the airplane with uneasy feelings in the pit of both their stomachs._

_Phil whispered into Melinda's ear, sensing the tension in her stature as well, “Everything's going to be alright.” For reassurance, he laced his fingers through her own. What are best friends for?_

~

 _'Everything's going to be alright,'_ he thought.

Melinda's leather jacket was hanging on the back of the chair Phil had been sitting in. He turned around in his seat and searched the pockets of the garment with a small inkling of hope. After a few moments of searching, his poking and prodding ceased as his fingers made contact with a cool metal. He smiled and shook his head.

_'Even after all these years...'_

It was the locket he had given to her in the airport before...everything happened. He opened it up, and sure enough, inside was the small picture of himself and Melinda taken on her 20th birthday. This was, and he quote, "the happiest day of her life". Everyone she'd cared about was there on that day. Her mother was there, and he knew how much she had missed her, even if she would never say it out loud. It truly was an amazing day.

In the picture, Phil and Melinda were hugging, and Melinda had the biggest smile on her face - the one that makes her nose wrinkle and eyes crinkle - something that's scarcely seen nowadays. He beamed remembering the time when she could smile like that. He missed that wide grin of hers.

There was a small knock at the door, and Phil quickly slid the locket into his pocket, looking up toward Simmons.

“I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, sir. Has Agent May awoken yet?”

“Not yet, Jemma. Not yet.”

He looked down again at Melinda in her bed. Aside from the white bandage, she looked like herself, just...asleep.

“I see...She needs to wake up, sir. Any longer and her brain could begin to-” she stopped herself, “She needs to wake up.”

“I know,” he replied, “I know.”

He began to stroke Melinda's hair, and Simmons took that as her cue to leave the room.

“Melinda.”

He saw her eyelids flutter at the sound of his voice, so he tried again. He needed her to wake up, for the longer she was unconscious, the more potential for permanent damage.

“Melinda.”

He said it so gently. It felt like a caress in her mind. She willed herself to wake up.

 _'Please, wake up!'_ she pleaded to herself.

He could discern how hard she was trying to open her eyes. Her face was scrunched with strain - and then there was nothing.

“Melinda, please.”

He couldn't have her give up - not now.

She could feel her body cave in to the exhaustion she felt. She could feel him slipping away. 

 _'No, please! Don't let him go!'_ she begged herself to wake up.

Phil thought of all the cheesy movies he'd seen, especially the romances, and he remembered something that would probably never work, but what was there for him to lose?

 _'I'm not going to give up,'_ she told herself.

He leaned down toward her, his forehead making contact with the bandage around her head, and he was beginning to close his eyes and part his lips when-

“Phil?”

A weak voice slipped out of the person below him. His eyes burst open and he looked down at her.

He felt his cheeks flush and he immediately tried to jump away but her weak hand held him in place, causing him to relax against her touch, and before he could register what was happening, his lips were directly atop hers. He relished the moment and closed his eyes. She felt warm and inviting. He was careful not to disrupt the IV as he pulled away. She looked up at him with a small smile on her lips, “What were you trying to do before I woke up?”

“Truthfully, I have no idea,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “It's what they do in the movies.”

She nodded her head slowly, “It's what they do in the movies...”

He decided to change the subject because he was getting nowhere with the current one, so he pulled out the locket from within his pocket and showed it to her, “You kept this,” he was shaking his head again, “All these years, and you kept it.”

She gave him one of her nose wrinkling, eye crinkling smiles as she replied, “It's how I knew everything was going to be alright.”

He smiled back down at her and repeated the words he'd said many times before, “Everything's going to be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked it! I had the great help from my two betas @jessvicman and @ladysmellen (on tumblr)! You two are the best! Thank you so much!


End file.
